Can Gamers SURVIVE the Real Mirror's Edge?
Can Gamers SURVIVE the Real Mirror's Edge? (subtitled HardCore Parkour!) is the first episode of the first season of MatPat's GAME LAB on The Game Theorists. In it, MatPat is joined by Mari and Flitz from Smosh Games and Brian from The Warp Zone to learn parkour, as seen in the game Mirror's Edge. It was released on June 8, 2016. Description What happens when you train gamers to pull off the moves you see in Mirror's Edge? The OFFICIAL first episode of Game Lab! For this episode, I asked a professional parkour trainer to show me and some friends from Smosh Games and The Warp Zone how to execute some of the incredible moves from Mirror's Edge. While our trainer is literally defying the laws of physics and the rest of us are literally falling all over the place in the training room AND on the real streets of Los Angeles, YOU'LL be learning about the mechanics of real-world parkour and how Mirror's Edge stacks up IRL. After you're finished seeing how it's done, step into a Mirror's Edge 360 video where I brought you along on a Mirror’s Edge mission! ►► https://goo.gl/o8ALpm '' ''A HUGE thank you to Mari and Flitz from Smosh Games, as well as Brian from The Warpzone for facing their fears with me in this episode! You guys were incredible and I know I wouldn’t have been able to attempt these moves without them there. HARDCORE PARKOUR! Synopsis Introductions "]] The episode opens with MatPat running off a platform to swing on a metal bar, but misses and falls into a pool of blue foam cubes, saying ''"I'm MatPat falls and this is Game Lab...", throwing a cube at the camera. The screen cuts to various clips from some of MatPat's most famous episodes of Game Theory, specifically Game Theory: EXPOSED!, BEWARE Link's Hookshot in Legend of Zelda!, Walking Dead, Killing Zombies, The Metroid Morph Ball is LAME!, Zelda Rupees are REAL?!? (ft. PBG), and How Deadly is Super Mario's Bullet Bill? respectively. During this, MatPat explains that, for the last five years, he has "made a name for himself" over-analyzing games using math and science, and proceeds to explain how he is "taking it to the next level" with Game Lab. After the intro, MatPat, while climbing over a foam cuboid, explains that he is at the Tempest Freerunning Academy in Chatsworth, California to learn about parkour, as seen in Mirror's Edge. He points behind him to a man jumping high on a trampoline, and jokingly states that he won't be able to accomplish such a feat by the end of the episode. Via voice-over, MatPat explains the theme and premise of Mirror's Edge to inform the audience. He also explains that some friends who are joining him, and introduces them in a "very special way". greets the guest stars of the episode. From left to right: MatPat, AtomicMari, Flitz, and Brian Fisher.]] With percussive music in the background, the audience is introduced to MatPat's "friends" that are joining him, specifically Amra "Flitz" Ricketts and Mari "Atomic Mari" Takahashi of Smosh Games and Brian "Flying Fish" Fisher of The Warp Zone; and the "very special way" of introducing them is by multiple shots of each of them doing various dance moves. MatPat also points out how Mari and Flitz's clothes are more "professional" and his and Brian showed up in their pajamas. MatPat also reveals that the pants he is wearing were his windbreaker pants from middle school. After some joking around, the group enters the Freerunning Academy to learn parkour. The four YouTubers enter the building and are impressed by a parkour expert do a flip off a platform. MatPat asks if, at the end of the day, they will be able to recreate that, and the traceur (parkour expert) simply replies with, "God, no," to the group's amusement. MatPat introduces the traceur as Victor Lopez, who co-founded the Tempest Freerunning Academy. Flitz and Brian bow to him, which MatPat does as well. Mari jokingly points out that she didn't bow, and only one that should have done so, and does a late bow. Victor explains that he has done parkour for 10 years and lists different types of parkour that he will teach the group. MatPat asks Victor to show them around the building, and the latter does. Before leaving, MatPat jump onto a metal bar and dangles from it, saying "this is his life today". He lets go and walks off to join the group. Training , the parkour expert, demonstrates the PK Roll.]] Victor leads the four to a large room whose floor is a cushioned spring floor. The YouTubers briefly test it out, and Flitz jumps up a couple of feet, to the group's surprise, but confuses them when he says that he is a "baby deer". Moving on, MatPat explains some of the elements of parkour in Mirror's Edge, such as landing, jumping off of buildings, dive rolls, etc., and asks if it is true to life. Victor confirms that it is, and explains that parkour is about technique, such as when jumping off a high platform, a dive roll is a much better way of landing then simply absorbing the impact. He says that the move is called a PK Roll, and it is the first move he will be teaching them. He proceeds to demonstrate the roll, and the four follow suit. After putting their head on their shoulder after crouching, Flitz is the first to do a roll, and ends it in a stylized pose. Mari and Brian do the same, but with different ending poses. MatPat is the last to perform a PK roll, and ends it with a point to the camera. When they are hi-fiving each other, Victor interrupts and states that the PK roll is the easiest move they will learn, but MatPat says that they have to celebrate "what little victories will have." The next move Victor teaches them is the Trivia * This is the first video on YouTube Red, and the only one that does not require a subscription to view. * During the challenges, Mari was cosplaying as Faith Connors, the protagonist of the Mirror's Edge games. External Links Category:GT Videos Category:MatPat's GAME LAB Category:GAME LAB Season 1 Category:Collaborations Category:GT 2016 Category:GT June 2016 Category:Videos featuring Smosh Games Category:Mirror's Edge